Was it Destiny?
by classicdisney4thewin
Summary: "For your end of the first semester final, you will be randomly partnered up with a classmate and must perform a skit of your choice to the class" "That's it?" Sonic cocked an eyebrow. "That's it!" My heart jumped up and down. What if I was paired with Sonic? That would either be destiny or really bad luck. A Sonamy one shot :) Rated T for swearing and sexual references


**My first Sonamy oneshot please enjoy! Two of my characters are showing up in this story and if you guys like my Sonic highschool stories I'd be happy to right more! I only own Milly the Badger and Rosie the Rabbit**

Ever since I entered high school, Sonic and I haven't spoken to each other. Back in the beginning of the fall he and Sally Acorn stared going out again. I'm not gonna lie I don't hate her, but she's pretty persnickety and bossy at times. We had to write an article for the school paper together in 6th grade, let me tell you it did not go well. She's been class president for four years in a row and she's captain of the soccer team. She's lucky we don't have any classes together this year. After all she's a junior like Sonic and I'm stuck as a 13 year old freshman. I feel so young compared to all of my other classmates. Well anyway back to the Sonic story, we did end up having one class together and that happened to be one of my favorites; Drama. I love acting believe it or not, and I guess Sonic does too. Either that or refused to take art, home ec, or music and this happened to be the only option left. That hedgehog's still been on my mind ever since. I still can't confront the fact that we haven't spoken in months! I'm just too scared to say something to him without Sally getting in the way. Once Sonic's ex Mina the Mongoose was caught talking to him after school and that chipmunk nastily threatened her to stay away from him. I'm not quite sure what it was but Mina went home early that day and refused to come to school. It's best to ignore Sally, she's practically running a dictatorship at the school now.

Today is the last week of school before our final exams. I've never had them before, but they can't be good considering Blaze described them as stressful and inhumane. I approached the school building wearing my school uniform consisting of a short ruffled black skirt, knee high black socks, and a thin white jacket with our school symbol on it- a chaos emerald of course. I walked up and stopped in front of the steps as soon as I heard someone call out my name.

"Amy!"

"Blaze! Hey!"

The cat jogged up, wearing the same outfit as me of course.

"You ready for those final exams?"

"They don't start for a week"

"Yeah but you freshman oughta prepare for them while you still can, they're a nightmare"

"Yeah" I giggled, "not really looking forward to them"

"Hey gals"

We turned around to see Rouge the Bat. Her white jacket was unbuttoned showing an excessive amount of cleavage. Blaze rolled her eyes.

"Don't tell me that's for Knuckles"

Rouge looked down at her chest.

"What? No!"

"Is it for Shadow then?"

"NO!"

Blaze and I cracked up. Rouge wasn't really our friend but we both enjoyed messing around with her.

"What's that about Knuckles?"

Tikal walked up next to Rouge giving her a dissatisfying frown.

"Nothing!"

We all knew Tikal had a thing for Knuckles, kinda cute really. Reminds me of Sonic and I.

"Rouge and Knux are going out! When did that happen?"

Rosie the Rabbit stepped in between the echidna and bat looking excited as ever. She was a pale, cream colored rabbit with big blue eyes, blonde hair with brown roots, and long dark brown ears that reached her waist. Scourge used to call her Dumbo in kindergarden. His lame-ass comebacks never change. I swear Rosie's the only girl at this school who wears crimson red knee high socks instead of the traditional black or white. But if Rouge can get away with showing her junk, I think shell get away with red socks.

"KNUCKLES AND I AREN'T GOING OUT! Why does everyone keep asking that!"

"Can you give him my number then?"

"NO!"

"Why because you like him?!" Blaze laughed.

"I DO NOT!"

We all laughed as the bell rang. The three of us walked into Station Square High, leaving Rouge sulking in frustration as she buttoned her collar back up. We stood in the corner of the lobby leading toward the base of the school.

"She so wants him" Blaze snickered, "Well Silver and I have stupid Calculus right now, so I guess I'll see you and Rosie at break"

"Of course"

"Sure" the rabbit smiled.

Rosie and I both had Drama first period, god that rabbit loves that class.

"HEY GUYS WAIT FOR ME!"

We turned around and dropped our jaws to see Rosie's fashion obsessed best friend, Milly the Badger, charging into the school building without her uniform. She was light gray with a scruffy white muzzle and wore pigtails tied back with red hairbands. She wore her usual blue, mini tube top and long fingerless black and red striped gloves with light purple boots. Milly also wore a short, silky black skirt. Rosie rushed towards her.  
"Milly what are you doing your going to get a dress cut!"

"Screw the code! I'm sick and tired of these stupid uniforms! I've been wearing these for far too long! It's time I try something different!"

She marched toward the speaker up on the wall and raised her voice.

"YOU HEAR ME YOU DRESS CODE BASTARDS! I DO NOT CONCEED! AND IF YOU DON'TLIKE MY SUPER CUTE STYLE THEN I SUGGEST YOU-"

A bright hologram flashed upon the walls of the school with Milly the Badger's ID picture.

"Milly the Badger to the principal's office please, Milly the Badger to the principal's office please" The automatic voice echoed.

"Oh god dammit!" she snapped and rushed off.

Yep, at our school instead of just calling your name on the speaker, they have to post your gross school ID picture around school for everyone to see, as if you weren't embarrassed enough. I grabbed Rosie's arm.

"Hurry we're going to be late!"

We walked through the lobby and entered the school base or floor 0. The white, crystal clear floors were about the size of three football fields, packed with mobians of all sorts scurrying around to their classes. Our school is so fucking big and fancy, you might as well call it a hotel. No matter how many times I enter floor 0 I can't help but stretch my neck up to look at the enourmous glass dome at the top of the ceiling, it was about 20 stories high. All around the sides of the high school were elevators that took you to all of your classes. Like for example floor 1 was all of the math classes, floor 2 was art, 3 was drama and music, 4 was science, 5 was honors classes and so forth. We rushed to an elevator and waited in a long line with hundreds of mobians, well it seemed like hundreds. Next to us was a large majestic waterfall with golden statues of chaos emeralds, the other side were hallways leading to restrooms.

"This line is going to take forever" I huffed.

"Don't worry we have fifteen minutes to get to class and these elevators accelerate really fast"

After 10 minutes, Rosie and I, plus a couple other mobians, stepped inside the elevator. In a mere couple of seconds we reached the third floor and quickly stepped off, clutching our handbags tightly. Research has recently shown that backpacks give you a bad posture. Rosie and I looked down from the balcony and stood in awe at the sight of our school. It couldn't be anymore perfect. In fact sometimes it's a little too perfect. So perfect and technologically advanced it's scary. We got to our feet and rushed to the our drama class. Our room was pretty cute. There was a little stage with matching red velvet curtains in the corner a circle of chairs in the center of it all. We took off our shoes and walked across the furry black carpet. Rosie and I tucked our things underneath our chair when suddenly I noticed him, Sonic. He was sitting across from me just looking up at the celling in boredom. He was the only thing that made this class just as cute! After about five minutes the rest of our class mates arrived and took a seat. Miss Ostrich stepped in and welcomed us all back from our weekend, and explained to us what we will be doing for the final.

"For your end of the first semester final, you will be randomly partnered up with a classmate and must perform a skit of your choice to the class"

"That's it?" Sonic cocked an eyebrow.

"That's it!"

My heart jumped up and down. What if I was paired with Sonic? That would either be destiny or really bad luck. She went on explaining the test while I just pictured in my head what I wanted to do. Should it be funny, dramatic? Perhaps some tragedy of romance? At the end of the period Miss Ostritch announced partners. Rosie and I looked at each other worriedly.

"Espio you will be with Carmen. Andrew your with Tazor. Daisy your with Rosie. Amber and Sonia. Sonic and Amy-"

I nearly died right then and there. I was either feeling so excited my heart could pelt right through my chest, or so scared I wanted to shrivel up in a corner. I felt a warm hand on my shoulder. I looked up to see Rosie beaming at me.

"Congratulations" she spoke in her usual, hushed voice, "Um…Amy…hello…are you ok?"

"Y-yeah sorry just lost in thought"

"Hey Amy"

I looked up at Sonic. He was standing right in front of me.

"Looks like you and I are partners"

"Yeah…I guess we are"

At lunch, Blaze, Rosie, Tikal and I sat down on a picnic bench in a small chao garden. It was truly a magnificent spot and our absolute favorite place to eat. We were completely isolated with nothing but evergreens, chao, and a glorious view of the snowcapped mountains where Mobius hosted Winter Olympic games with Mario and co.

"That place never stops snowing does it" Blaze sighed and fed a hungry hero chao some bread. The creature giggled and munched on its snack.

"I wouldn't compete in the Olympics if my life depended on it" Rosie frowned and drooped her ears.

"That's a little harsh" the cat cringed.

"Well I can't help being so damn clumsy"

"Hey guys I was going to invite Silver to sit with us from now on is that all right with everyone"

"Sure! Great! Not a problem Blaze!" Rosie spat out, seeming a little too overjoyed.

We all gave her a funny look as she sat back down and fluffed her skirt. Milly walked over and sat down next to me, slamming her lunch on the table.

"What'd they do? Give you a lecture?"

"Not only did they LECTURE me! But they made me wear these dumb old hand-me down school uniforms that stink like total shit! Look at these dirt stains do they in anyway match my eyeliner?! I don't think so!"

"It's just one day. You can throw those away when you get home" Tikal pointed out.

"I'm not just gonna throw them away, I'm gonna disintegrate them intro tiny little ash partials and mail them to a different country. Then I'm gonna shower five times to get rid of this disgusting odor!"

As Milly babbled on, I got up and walked to the bathroom to apply more mascara. I just had to forget my pocket mirror again! I noticed a pink chameleon and dark violet hedgehog talking to each other as they applied eye shadow to their lids.

"Oh my god girl guess what?"

"What?"

"Sally dumped Sonic this morning can you believe it?"  
"No way?! Who would dump someone as hot as Sonic?'  
"Apparently idiots like her"

The girls laughed as I stood still, petrified in shock and almost happiness. Was this really a good thing?

At the end of school I walked home with Tikal and we entered our dormitory. In high school, you get the option to live in dorms with a friend of your choice, so for my first year I thought it would be fun to live with Tikal. I kicked my shoes off and sat on my bed. My labtop was still on from this morning. I decided to watch some youtube videos before I could start my homework and study for my final exams. I had to think of some kind of skit to perform…but what? You tube wasn't much help so I decided to see what Tikal was watching on TV. I sat down next to her and turned my attention to the screen. Oh god, it was that dumb show 13 and pregnant, as if 16 and 17 were too young. Why don't these girls save their virginities for marriage? Of course I couldn't help but feel bad for them.

"Who's the victim?"

"Some teenage fox"

"Bet its Fionna" I said to myself.

"Hmm?"

"Nothing"

"Gosh these girls are so sick"

…Wait a minute…I think I have a brilliant idea for what Sonic and I can perform for our skit! My phone rang from inside my handbag. I rushed over to pick it up. My heart nearly flew from my throat when I read the text that flashed on my screen.

Meet field, we need 2 talk

-Sonic

I raced over the golden meadow as fast as I could to see my darling blue hedgehog look out at the view of our high school.

"School would be a lot more enjoyable if we had more room"

Words of wisdom from such a free-spirited guy!

"Yeah…it would" I stood next to him, "Sonic…I'm sorry about you and Sally"

He turned toward me.

"You are?"

"Yeah…why did she break up with you any- oh I'm sorry! That's so rude of me to ask!"

"Well she didn't like my cockiness I guess, plus I have track on Sundays and apparently that's the only time she's available so she tried to get me to quit"

Excuse my French but what a bitch!

"That's harsh…I would never force you to quit something you love doing"

"I know you wouldn't"

"So why'd you call me here?"

He sat down beside the tree and rested against the trunk. I slowly and hesitantly sat next to him.

"I wanted to talk about our skit, do you have any ideas?"

I leaned close to him and whispered the plan. Sonic's ear twitched and his eyes widened.

"Ames that's so sad…but I'm game if you are"

"Really? It doesn't sound stupid"  
"How could anything that beautiful sound stupid?" he laughed.

My face turned bright red.

"Yeah…well I'll right the script if that's ok"

"Perfect" he smiled and patted my shoulder.

"Gotta run" he smiled and dashed off through the field. A large gust of wind picked up around me as he took off at his usual Sonic speed. I sighed dreamily and watched that faint blue blur disappear into the horizon.

For the past week Sonic and I grew friendlier and friendlier. He absolutely adored my script, much more than I thought he would. We even went to the local costume shop together to pick out some outfits and props for the act.

"You can pick your outfit out, I'll go check out the props"

"All right"

I couldn't have been anymore thrilled to be with Sonic, maybe he'll even ask me out by the end of this! Thank you Miss Ostrich! I walked toward all of the dresses and studied the designs and textures of each one. I felt a hand grasp my shoulder. I turned around and was horrified as I saw Sally Acorn glare harshly at me. She was like one of those scary pop ups that you see in the movies or online.

"Hello Amy, having fun with Sonic I see?"  
"Oh…uh hello Sally…" I gulped and could barely catch my breath.

"You better stay away from him or else I'll spread horrible lies about you, so bad the school papers are going to be packed with juicy, hot, embarrassing gossip about you!"

"Hey what's going on?"

Sonic dashed in front of me and grabbed my shoulders. My face grew red again.

"What are you doing with her?"

"We're doing homework"

"Homework for your sex ed class?"

"FUCK NO!" the two of us chorused.

"Sal we're just here to go shopping for our drama skit. Amy and I were partnered up for our final so just leave us alone"

"And why are you interrogating? You broke up with Sonic!"

"I had too!"

"You have no reason!"

Sonic grabbed my hand and gave it a squeeze.

"Come on Amy let's just go"

We exited the shop and stood near the glass window in silence. Sally walked out and went around the corner and out of our sight. The hedgehog stood closer to me.

"We'll come back here again when Sally least expects it"

"Yeah of course" I smiled slyly.

"And…thanks for sticking up for me"

I blushed again as he winked, and took off down the street. I just can't get Sonic off my damn mind.

Finally the last day of finals were here. I was extremely nervous, but felt reassured that I had all of my lines memorized. I walked with Rosie, the two of us held large shopping bags with costumes and props stuffed in.

"Hey Amy"

Sonic rushed over and skidded in-between Rosie and I, leaving marks from his heels along the carpet. Rosie tripped and fell over, I was too oblivious by the dreamy hedgehog to help her up.

"All right everyone take your seats!"

After watching 18 skits, Sonic and I stepped up to the stage. At least she saved best for last.

"You ready?" he whispered.

I nodded and exchanged a sly smile.

We quickly dumped out our props and costumes and assembled what was supposed to look like a waiting room of a hospital. One great acting tip Rosie gave me was too imagine the set is real, and your character is real, just like a game of pretend, envision it as reality. I took a breath and walked toward a distraught Sonic, slumping over in a chair. The set came too life around me. I was a young adult nurse walking through a tiled, dimly lit hallway, my heels echoed as they clicked against the surface. Sonic sprang from his chair and grabbed my hands.

"How's my wife?!"

I lowered my head and pointed to the door from behind me. Sonic rushed off stage and I slipped into a long, blue nightgown. He pulled out a fake bed and I quickly crawled inside, becoming a completely different character. I was married to Sonic- I mean Thomas. He crawled to the edge and grabbed my hand. I couldn't believe how real his performance looked, Sonic- I mean Thomas was really devastated and heart broken.

"Thomas" I breathed.

"Natalie! How are you holding up?" he sniffed.

He looked so sad I could hug him right about now.

"I'm tired" I muttered.

He grabbed my hand and squeezed it tight, just as he did at the costume shop.

"The operation was a success babe!"

"What operation?"

Just as I had written in the script, I turned my head toward my left and held up my arm. Fake blood soaked the sleeve of my long sleeve gown and dripped onto the stage. In my mind, I felt numb and horrified looking at my mutilated arm.

"What happened…Thomas"

"You saved my life…you…you of all people save me from the explosion"

I rested my head back onto the pillow.

"I couldn't let you die Thomas…not in a million years…I just can't belive my arm is gone…I'm so tired though…"

"This one is still here"

"Which one?"

Thomas…aw fuck it Sonic held up my arm and kissed my hand. I heavily blushed and sank my eyelids in pleasure, giving him a warm smile.

"Thomas…I'm tired…please let me rest a little while longer"

"No! You can't give up Natalie you can't"

I rested my eyelids waiting for the finishing touch.

"You've given me a wonderful life…I love you (yes I know that was from Family Guy…WHY BRIAN WHY?!)"

I could hear Sonic move closer to me.

"But I love you more" he whispered.

Sonic carefully held my face towards his and pressed his lips onto mine. My first kiss was a successes. A bright flash was heard from outside as I woke up to the sound of our classmates applauding our performance.

"Amy, Sonic outstanding job, A for you both!"

"YES! WHOO HOO!"

Sonic picked me up and twirled me around. Another flash. As Sonic continued to hold me close and spin, I saw Sally Acorn with a camera in hand, standing on the windowsill.


End file.
